Twisted Citrus
by liquid-time
Summary: When Hermione Granger isn't selected for Head Girl, it's Harry who has to deal with the unknown female. Just as he was looking forward to his 7th year, he finds himself pulled into a plot to get his best friend and mortal enemy, together? Draco/Hermione.
1. A Very Harry Head Boy

**Twisted Citrus**  
Chapter 1  
A Very Harry Head Boy  
~liquid-time

* * *

**This fic takes place in an AU setting where Harry, Ron and Hermione end up going back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Voldemort is still at large and the atmosphere is similar to book six where there are still people going missing, etc. and generally everyone believes Harry.**

* * *

An elated Harry burst through the door to Ginny's room at the burrow. Hermione and Ginny who had been reading in peace, looked up from their magazines to find a very flushed Harry standing there panting, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I got Head Boy!" Harry exclaimed, obviously extremely excited. "I got, I got, I'm Head Boy! Hermione! I'll be with you, and everything!" he waved his hand across his face, "Harry and Hermione: Gryffindor Heads," he paused, "oh Hermione, this is wonderful, this year is going to be the best year ever!"

Ginny had to laugh at Harry's excitement. Creases appeared in his cheeks caused by the huge grin that he was wearing, distorting his smooth complexion. She was reminded strongly of a little boy on Christmas who received the present of his life.

"Congratulations," said Hermione. Her face smiled back and him. The corners of her mouth turned down for a flash of a second, "but I'm not Head Girl."

Harry's face fell, and then contorted into one of confusion, "but you have to be, I mean Hermione, you have the best grades out of anyone in our year, probably the whole school, and your record is perfect. Well, nearly perfect. Better than or just as good as anyone else's. Who else could they choose?"

"Well, I don't know who else they'll choose, but... you see Harry, I've been offered a position under, directly under, the Minister of Magic once I get out of school. Since I've already been offered the job, I don't need the Head Girl title to put on my credentials, but they did say they were going to be watching my schoolwork and I really need to work to the best of my potential. So I thought, or, err, I know how much time being a head takes out of your school day, and, I could just use that time to concentrate on my schoolwork."

"And Dumbledore knew this?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes, well I suppose he did. I went to Professor McGonagall at the end of term last year after I received the job offer. I wanted her opinion on the matter and we discussed my options and… here we are. She agreed with my decision and whatnot."

"Oh," said Harry, his voice did little to hide his disappointment.

"Look, Harry, I'm sure whoever the Head Girl is will be really nice."

"Yeah, right. Really nice."

Hermione smiled encouragingly at him. Ginny sat there trying to decide whether this was an appropriate time to laugh. The silence that engulfed them was border-line awkward.

"So, um, why didn't you tell us about the Ministry deal?" Ginny asked. She supposed that moving off the subject of Head Boy and Girl would alleviate some of the tension. "It's a big deal."

"Oh well," Hermione's cheeks went a bit red, "it's not really a common practice, hiring people practically before they get out of school, and with such a good position. They didn't want everyone around Hogwarts knowing about it and they definitely didn't want _The Daily Profit_ to get a hold of it, and besides, I'm not the type to brag, really," Harry snorted at this. "I was going to tell you lot though before we started next year, I just wanted to have a summer without, I don't know, expectations."

"Understandable," Ginny laughed. She looked at Harry and sighed, "it _will_ be alright, you know."

Later that week Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's room packing. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were heading to Kings Cross the next day at 11:00. There was a taste of tension in the air. It had been there all week, and growing, ever since they realized they had no clue who the Head Girl was. Each tick of the clock brought them closer to finding out - Mrs. Weasley had already made Harry and Ron promise to write her with the news.

"I'm going to miss this place," Hermione told Ginny, as she paused her packing to run a hand through the pale yellow shag carpet of Ginny's room.

"You always say that Hermione."

Hermione smiled and went back to her packing, "I know; but it's true every time."

After folding her mittens in her scarf, Hermione spoke up again. "I was just thinking, you know," she said, this time in the middle of stacking books in her trunk, "I mean, who could the Head Girl be? Everyone's been thinking about it, but, no one has taken the time to analyze who the realistic possibilities are."

Ginny stopped folding her robe. "Well, it couldn't be anyone from Gryffindor. You were the obvious choice, but since it's not you, everyone would just assume Dumbledore favors Gryffindor if he chooses someone from there. It won't be anyone from Ravenclaw."

"Why not?"

"Because Hermione," she said as if it was obvious, "the only people in that House that could even dream of getting a Head position in the first pace, in your year, are guys, and we are looking for gals," there were a few moments of silence as Ginny waited for a response from Hermione. When it was obvious that she wasn't giving one, Ginny went on, "so, Hufflepuff has those twins, and that girl with the blue hair, and in Slytherin-"

Hermione snorted. "Please, the only person that has a chance at that position is Pansy, and no one in their right mind would put her in that position."

"No," Ginny agreed, "Pansy is a bit… odd, but you know, that Bulstrode girl is pretty smart."

"Millicent Bulstrode? Please, I dueled her in my second year. She is not smart. She forgot to use her wand. Put me in a headlock."

"Yes, but, Hermione, she did win the duel. Besides, she's not the only one who forgot her wand," Hermione's cheeks turned a light tint of pink, "come off it Hermione, if you had remembered your wand there's no way she would have been able to lay a hand on you."

Hermione smiled, but gave no response other than "hmm". The rest of the time packing was spent in a comfortable silence, everyone eager to finish, and eat the supper that Mrs. Weasley had been cooking. Hermione neatly folded and extra pair of robes into her trunk, and made sure some good books were on top so that they were easily accessible on the train. Meanwhile her thoughts played with Bulstrode as Head Girl. Unable to push the image from her mind, she mulled it over, and over. By the end of the day she had herself worked up to the point of worry. What had she gotten Harry into by refusing the Head Girl title?

Hermione finished her packing, shutting her trunk. She was on her way down to the kitchen, when she reasoned with herself, Bulstrode, Head Girl? No way. Head girl will probably be someone from Hufflepuff.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here it is! The revision of the first chapter. I promise to have the revision of the next four up soon enough, thanks to anyone who might stick with this story again. ;)

* * *

**The End**  
**(of the chapter) **


	2. A Very Floral Train Ride

**Twisted Citrus**  
Chapter 2  
A Very Floral Train Ride  
~liquid-time

* * *

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves at Kings Cross Station, leaning between platforms nine and ten. Harry held his breath. Even after seven years of entering platform nine and three-quarters, it made him uneasy to see his body melt into the brick of the wall. He wondered briefly if Hermione felt the same way, having not grown up around magic, but shrugged the thought off. If she did mind, she hid it well enough.

There were two compartments on the Hogwarts Express that were set aside for Prefects and Heads. Prefects usually started out in one, while the Head Boy and Girl briefly discussed the instructions they were going to give in the other. Then everyone merged into one compartment where duties were assigned and roles explained. While they were free to stay in the two specially assigned compartments for the whole of the ride to Hogwarts, most dispersed around the rest of the train and joined their friends.

So when Harry, Ron, and Hermione clambered on to the scarlet machine, they quickly headed to the front, eager to start the year off in a prompt ant tidy fashion. (At least, that's what Hermione insisted.)

"I'll see you later guys," Ginny shouted at them before waving goodbye and walking off with some friends of hers from her year.

Right before arriving at the compartments, the trio found themselves face to face with a frazzled looking Professor McGonagall. It was both odd and startling to see her on the train, because Professors rarely rode the Hogwarts Express. The only other time Harry could remember a teacher there was when they shared a compartment with Remus Lupin and that hadn't turned out so bad.

"Oh there you are!" she exclaimed, looking at Harry, "Ron, Hermione, Prefects are there," she said, pointing to the compartment next to her, "as I'm sure you know. Harry, follow me."

She took off in the direction he had just come from and continued, "the compartment the Heads would usually use, is, um, non functional right now," Professor McGonagall explained to Harry, "so we're putting you in this one," she pulled out her wand and tapped twice on a compartment door. It slid open just enough for Harry to see the Head Girl, or, he would have been able to if Professor McGonagall hadn't been standing in the way. "Someone will be in with you two in a moment to explain the year to you, your duties, and anything else. Because you - ah, weren't a prefect last year, it's of most importance for you to wait for instruction because a little _extra_ information will be thrown in," she paused, pursing her lips, "now Harry," she put her hand on his shoulder and looked in to his eyes, "make Gryffindor proud," she gave a sort of snort, and Harry could tell that she was distracted by something, but she walked away just the same which left Harry to stare open mouthed - and very stupidly - at the Head Girl.

Harry climbed in to the compartment and very noisily stored his trunk. Pansy rolled her eyes at the disruption and went back to _Polaroid Potions_, which was a required seventh year potions text. Harry was reminded of Hermione, although he didn't fancy telling her that. He sat down and crossed his arms. Pansy, he thought to himself, Pansy, I got landed with Pansy. Harry examined her. She still looked like a pug, although her face was less round. Her nose was still square, and her eyes eerie.

"What?" she asked, looking up from her book.

Harry snapped out of his examination. "Excuse me?"

"I find it hard to concentrate whilst there is someone eyeballing me. I would appreciate it if you stopped."

"Trust me Parkinson, you are the last person I would be eyeballing."

Harry doubted that she heard the last thing he said, because she was already back, nose in her book. If she had heard she made no response, and the compartment once again filled with silence. Harry amused himself by drawing pictures on the fogged up window, but soon enough he ran out of condensation. He sighed rather loudly, resulting in Pansy throwing him a very nasty look.

But Harry was bored. He didn't have anything to do, and Pansy wasn't much of a conversationalist. He started drumming his finders on the wall of the compartment. It made a very interesting, almost hollow sound.

"Potter please stop that."

Harry wasn't one to take orders from a Slytherin, but he was tiered, and for once in his life not looking for a fight or a way to show up anyone from Salazar's house. So he stopped.

But he was bored, and without giving a second thought to it, began to click his tongue against the back of his teeth. This resulted in Pansy chucking _Future in the Ball_ at him, which had been resting on the seat next to her. It was not a light book, and Harry gave a cry at it hitting him in the chest.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"You are annoying me, and you're bored, read and shut up," she said without removing her eyes from her book.

"I'm not even taking divination."

Pansy closed her book, a finger remaining between the pages to keep her place. "I don't care Potter," was her only reply, and she sat there, glaring at him until Harry reluctantly opened_ Future in the Ball _and began the introduction.

_Ah the mysteries of Divination, maybe one of the most difficult forms of magic to master. The ability to look in to the future, and decide your own, for without divination you are not aware, and in turn are not able to control your action._

"What a load of bullocks," Harry muttered under his breath, and slammed the book shut. _Future in the Ball_ closed with a CRACK, which was closely followed by _Polaroid Potions_.

"Potter! Please."

"Well what's taking them so bloody long?" Harry said, trying to defend against the accusation.

Pansy shot him with her glare. "Watch your language. Anyhow it's only been," she continued, reaching in to her pocket and pulling out a gold pocket-watch, "fifteen minutes. They're probably going to talk to us after they talk to the prefects."

It was obvious to Pansy that Harry would not be able to sit quietly. Rather than trying to ignore the childish sounds that he would no doubt start to emit, she resigned to trying to start a conversation.

"How are you Head Boy anyway? You weren't a prefect."

"I don't know Pansy, go complain somewhere else," Harry did not feel like dealing with the snobby stuck-up Slytherin at this moment, "anyhow, I don't understand how you were even made Prefect, you're nuts. Although I suppose the whole of Slytherin are nutters, so there you go, you're just the most sane."

Pansy stared at him in shock. Not believing what she just heard, she turned back to her book, deciding that feigning ignorance, in this case, might be the best. All the same, she didn't know Harry had the nerve. His voice had been cold and slippery, like ice cubes.

Harry sighed, "what time is it?"

Pansy's eyes flickered to Harry's face for a millisecond, before returning to Polaroid Potions. She didn't say anything.

"Oh c'mon Parkinson, what time is it?" but still no response came. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Pansy "_Accio_ pocket-watch."

It zoomed halfway across the compartment before reaching the end of its chain and falling back to the pocket where it came from.

Before the watch had made its full round however, and with slightly cobra-like reflexes, Pansy drew her own wand and disarmed Harry. He glowered and growled a bit.

"Give me my wand back," and again there was no response from Pansy. A few more moments of silence passed, but without his wand, there wasn't much he could do about it. He considered tackling her to see if it could be wrestled from her grip, but considering how fast she had drawn her wand before, it was a gamble he didn't want to take. So he resigned himself to sitting in silence, brooding over his loss.

Eventually he broke the silence. "Do you think they've forgotten about us?"

Pansy couldn't help but roll her eyes, and reached down to check her pocket-watch again. "No Potter, I don't think they have forgotten. It's only been twenty minutes. Now can you relax, or are you such a child that you have to have the attention focused on you at every moment? But then, that's right, you are Harry Potter, the attention is always focused on you. I guess you just can't help being an attention addict."

"A what?"

"An attention addict. You need everyone to be focused on you, else you go crazy."

"I do not," Harry humphed, and slouched on the seat in silence, wanting to prove her wrong.

Pansy held back a smile, as she finally got back to _properly chopping your newt tails_.

After awhile the compartment door slid open and both Heads looked relieved. However they were both disappointed when it was Ron's face poking through the door, as it meant that whoever they were supposed to talk to hadn't come yet, and they would be forced to stay in this blasted compartment.

Pansy chanced another check of her pocket-watch, revealing that Harry and She had been in this compartment for around forty-five minutes. Pansy hadn't realized how much time had passed, but looking at the book, yes, she had gone through quite a few pages.

"Harry, we've been saving a seat for you in our compartment. What are you still doing here?" Ron's eyes landed on Pansy, "what is she doing here? Is she Head Girl?" turning back to Harry he said, "she can't be Head Girl," then facing Pansy again, "are you Head Girl?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "No," Pansy sneered, "I'm sitting here for the fun of it."

"Oh shut it," Ron said, matching her sneer.

"Ron, do you think you could find whoever's supposed to be talking to us, it's been half an hour-"

"45 minutes," Pansy interjected.

"45 minutes, and, well, you can see the company."

Pansy choose not to respond to the last comment. "Alright mate," Ron said, "I'll try, but, just finding a random person, I dunno how likely that's gonna work out. Anyway, our compartment is to the front of the train, once you get out," and then he added in a half-whisper, "do me a favor and jinx her for me, will you?"

Ron left and the compartment door slid shut. Harry sighed. He doubted very much that Ron would try at all to find whoever was supposed to be here.

"Maybe it's a test of patience," Pansy mentioned dully.

"Huh?"

"Well," she had finished _Polaroid Potions_, and had read all of her other books during the summer, thus resorting to talking to Harry Potter, "the Head Boy and Girl must show patience, so maybe they want us to wait this long to see if we can take it."

"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Harry retorted. He paused, "you don't think Dumbledore would do that do you?"

"It seems like something he would do."

Harry had to agree with that statement. It was something devious that Dumbledore would think up, "but we're already Heads," Harry said slowly, figuring out his reasoning as he went along, "even if we don't show patience, we're Heads. Wouldn't this plan have been better if he had done it before he appointed us?"

Pansy sighed, "I don't know Potter, half the school thinks Dumbledore is a crackpot. And no it's not just the Slytherins," Pansy said as Harry had opened his mouth to protest, "there are some in Hufflepuff, and even more in Ravenclaw. There are even Gryffindors, though you'll never get them to admit it, that would rather Dumbledore retire."

Harry looked at her with distaste, "and I assume you're one of them."

"I'm not in Gryffindor."

"You know what I mean, you would rather him retire, and have someone like Snape take over."

"I think Snape would make an excellent headmaster, but I also know, or at least think, he doesn't want to be one, and Dumbledore is doing just fine, so I really don't care."

"Dumbledore is doing just fine. Just fine? He's excellent, what do you mean by just fine?"

"Exactly that. Just fine. Don't look so offended Potter, it's just my opinion."

"Maybe your opinion offends me."

"Then it goes for the both of us."

And they sat there, glaring at each other, in complete silence until…

"Pansy," Crabbe's face peered around the compartment door that he had just slid open, "uh, Draco is looking for you, or, uh," his voice was low and sounded as much like a gorilla as he looked, "he's in the compartment wondering where you are, and told me an' Goyle to find you, only Goyle didn't look, he's in the bathroom."

Harry's jaw dropped. He didn't think he had ever heard Crabbe say more than an occasional grunt here or there. "Anyway," Crabbe continued, "you should come, we're in the front by the mudblood," he chuckled, "Draco was saying we should do something to her, pull a prank or something, but no one wants to get in trouble, so..."

It seemed as though Crabbe had lost his train of thought. His face was screwed up like he was trying to think of something more to say, but Pansy interjected, "tell Draco, that until someone comes to tell us what the hell is going on, he's going to have to wait on my presence."

"Yea, uh, okay," Crabbe wiped his nose with his sleeve, "I'll tell him," and turned, walking out of the compartment.

"If they lay one finger on Hermione, you are toast."

"Why would I be toast Potter, I was here the whole time, obviously having nothing to do with it."

"But you would have had prior knowledge."

"And so would you have."

That shut Harry up. He scooted over and put his feet up on the seat across from him, next to Pansy. She looked at them and glared at him. When he did nothing, she physically shoved them off.

Harry's legs fell to the ground. "You could have asked."

"It wouldn't have mattered, you wouldn't have moved them," she looked at the pocket-watch and sighed, "you realize we've been here for an hour and 30 minutes."

"Can I have my wand back?" Harry asked bluntly, pushing the shock of the time that had passed aside.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Um, no, I don't think I will give it back."

"Parkinson, you can't keep my wand."

She sighed dramatically. "No, but I can hold on to it for the train ride," she gave him a pitying look.

"Parkinson," he paused, "Pansy, c'mon, please."

"Mmmm, no."

Harry emitted a low growl, and Pansy looked disgusted, "please," she told him, "were all humans here," and he launched at her.

Pansy screamed and stood up on her seat. Harry wrapped his arms around her legs. She took his wand from her pocket and held it above her head, "get off me Potter!"

"Give me my wand back!"

"No!" and she flailed her leg, clipping Harry in the jaw with her foot.

"Ow! Parkinson!"

"Get OFF me!"

BAM!

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked astounded.

She had been passing by the compartment when she heard the commotion, so loud she was surprised the rest of the train hadn't noticed.

"This is unacceptable behavior for the both of you! I should give both of you detention, think of the example you're setting! However, it would look bad to have the Head Boy and Girl in detention first thing in to the school year. It would set a very bad example, so," she pursed her lips, "I'm letting this slide, but if I see anything of this nature happening again, I daresay your afternoons will be full," she looked at them, "now will you please get out of those positions."

Harry detached himself from Pansy and she handed him his wand back. They both sunk in to the seat on Pansy's side of the compartment, and McGonagall sat opposite them, explaining away what the year would be like.

"Now," she said, finishing up, "you two will stay after the feast today to be shown your work area. Understand?"

They both chorused, "yes Professor."

"No more horsing around," she said exiting the compartment, "you are free to go."

Professor McGonagall was out of earshot before Pansy said, "'you're free to go' yeah, that "chat" took up the whole train ride, we only have 15 minutes left," but she none the less hauled her trunk out of the compartment, and headed towards the front of the train with Harry close behind.

They both turned in to their respective compartments without saying goodbye.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked Harry when he entered their compartment, "the train ride is practically over!"

* * *

**The End  
****(of the chapter)**


	3. A Very Hungry Great Hall

**Twisted Citrus**  
Chapter 3  
A Very Hungry Great Hall  
~liquid-time

* * *

After getting off the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed an empty horseless carriage. They were soon joined by Parvati and Neville. Neville was clutching on to, what looked like Trevor, but, no. Something was off. Ron stared agape at the toad (partially stunned that he could see a difference) before looking up at Neville, who didn't notice his companion's strange behavior.

"Er, is that Trevor?" Harry asked Neville since Ron didn't seem to be able to find his voice.

"What? Oh," Neville said, realizing what they were referring to. "No, this is Tina. Gran got her to keep Trevor company but Trevor didn't take to her. He attacked her the second day in the tank and Gran said that it would be better for me to take her to Hogwarts," he looked around at his friends in the compartment. They had varying degrees of disgust on their faces.

"Parvati," Hermione said, breaking the silence that was border-lining on uncomfortable. "Where's Lavender?"

Parvati snorted. "Lavender is in a carriage with Seamus."

"Ahhh. I wondered when that was going to happen," Hermione mused.

"I know, right?"

"Quite frankly I was starting to get annoyed with her."

"Yes, but you realize we'll still have to put up with her ramblings about him."

"As long as they're ramblings and not complaints."

"Yes, I agree."

Harry, Ron, and Neville exchanged glances.

"Is there something we're missing?" Ron asked.

"Oh not really," Hermione said. "Lavender just went completely crazy over Seamus last year and we had to put up with it."

"By the end of the year it was getting quite annoying," Parvati informed them, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Right," said Ron, who was doing his best to sound interested. Ron wasn't a very good actor.

They continued talking up until the carriages pulled up to the castle, their doors swinging open. Hogwarts was breathtaking, even after the 7th time. Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle filed out of their carriage which was parked beside the group of Gryffindors, all laughing.

"I didn't know Slytherins could laugh outside of terrorizing people," Ron muttered to his companions.

"They were probably thinking about terrorizing someone," Harry said.

Students trudged up to the castle, groaning as a light sprinkle threatened rain. Some jogged in fear that the sky would break out on them, but most just hastened their walk. A few, like Luna, slowed down and tried to catch raindrops on their tongue. Unfortunately upon entering the castle it was soon made clear that entrance to the great hall would be difficult. Peeves had carefully balanced a bucket of paint on the edge of the oak doors leading to the great hall. Anyone that moved the door to get through would find themselves with a bucket on their head, and blue paint sopping in to their robe. Some of the students tried to magic it away, but all spells missed due to how high the perch was, and it was at such an awkward angle to shoot a spell at.

Eventually Peeves got bored and dipped his hands in to the bucket, sprinkling the students below with the blue oil. The whole entrance hall erupted with screams; people were running, trying to get out of the way. Professor Flitwick came to see what all the noise was about, and why no one was coming in to the Great Hall and in doing so, pushed open the entrance door, knocking the paint on to himself.

"What?" he spluttered, lifting the bucket off his head.

"Ohhhh," squealed Peeves. "I get a kick out of seeing Flitwick, get sick over my blue trick," and whizzed away before anyone had the chance to set the Bloody Baron on him.

Professor Flitwick quickly vanished the bucket, and cleaned himself off as well as some of the younger students that didn't know how, then proceeded to lead everyone in to the great hall.

"Peeves is getting worse each year," Millicent murmured to Pansy.

They took their respective seats at the Slytherin table, waiting rather impatiently for the first years to arrive. When the oak doors swung open to reveal the terrified kids, the whole hall clapped with relief. Professor McGonagall brought out the three legged stool, set the sorting hat on it, and unrolled her scroll. Before starting to call off the names, the sorting hat launched in to song.

Goyle groaned and Pansy hissed at him to shut up. "Sorry," Goyle responded. "I just forgot the hat sang."

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend. Sometimes he really did believe if Goyle ran any slower he would be going backwards. Draco heard Goyle moan "hurry up" before Pansy smacked him in the arm.

"Ow"

"Be quiet!"

Pansy was a traditionalist. Even when it came to stupid traditions like the sorting hat, she still showed it the utmost respect. Her parents had trained her well, the Parkinson's being a rather conservative pureblood family.

A few moments later the song had finished, and McGonagall started to call out the names of the first years. Everyone knew about the only thing on Crabbe and Goyle's mind was food, but Draco was starting to agree that the sorting was taking too long, when he heard his own stomach grumbling. Draco hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. He didn't even grab any sweets off the trolley because he had stupidly forgotten his sack of galleons at the manor. He cursed under his breath. Longbottom must be wearing off on him.

Persephone was a fifth year Ravenclaw, and was listening very intently to the sorting. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Collin Creevy at the Gryffindor table with a grin as huge as an elephant, chatting avidly with a house-mate his own year. Persephone didn't know his name. Rolling her eyes at the disrespect they were showing, she glazed them over Parvati and Lavender, who were falling asleep, before returning to the sorting. Really.

"Curtis, Maria," Professor McGonagall called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table roared with encouragement, cheering their fellow house-mate on. Ron gave a slight cheer himself as that was the last of the C's and there were no D or E names. The feast was three letters closer than it had been before.

"I do love the sorting," Hermione commented around halfway through. "It's nice to see the houses so supportive of their future generations."

Despite what the hungry stomachs of the great hall would say, the sorting was soon over, and the feast begun with Dumbledore's simple, "tuck in."

Beautiful roasts appeared at the tables with all sorts of sides. Both Ron and Harry piled food mountains high on to their plates. Hermione gave a small smile before helping herself to a fair share of potatoes and broccoli.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said through a mouthful of black pudding, "have you read the first chapter of that defense against the dark arts book we got?"

She gave him a scathing look. "Of course I did. It was our summer homework to read the first chapter."

"I know," Ron responded. "I just read it so early on in the summer I don't remember it that well. I was wondering if you could give me a recap."

"It's not that long. There's perfectly enough time to read the chapter tonight."

"Yes but Hermione," Harry began to inform her, having not read the chapter himself, "you tell it in terms we can understand. You have such a talent in that area."

That did the trick. A pink tinge formed on Hermione's cheeks, and she launched it to the basics of seventh year defense against the dark arts. Across the great hall, at the Slytherin table, a heated debate over the very subject of defense against the dark arts was at large.

"You'll never know when you'll need it," Pansy retorted.

"C'mon Pansy, do you really think in our position we'll need defense training, defense training against the dark arts? Everyone we'll be fighting will not be doing dark magic."

"True," interjected Millicent. "But it would help to know what they think they're expecting."

"What?"

"We'll, if we know they think that dark magic is defended against in one way, we can make sure to work around their defense systems. Make it easier for us."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't do that Draco," Millicent scolded. "I'm serious. Logic and strategy are very useful in battle."

In a hushed whisper to the rest of his house-mates Draco said, "having the Dark Lord on your side also helps in battle."

Ernie McMillan was sitting at the Hufflepuff table behind Draco, and fortunately didn't hear the last comment made by him, although he was eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Can you believe that Hannah? Everyone we'll be fighting will not be doing dark magic. How can they even have the decency to talk about that surrounded by all these people? First meal of the term too."

"Oh hush Ernie," Hannah scolded him. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping anyway."

"It's hard not to when they're talkin' like that an' Justin's only a few people down from here."

"Justin's not the only muggleborn in this vicinity Ernie. It's Slytherin. What do you expect?"

"I expect them to have a little more sense than to talk about their peers like that in front of the whole school."

"They weren't saying it 'in front of the whole school', and they weren't necessarily talking about their peers, they just said people in general."

"Look, whose side are you on? It sounds like you're sympathizing with them," he jerked a finger towards the Slytherin table. "Hannah, you can't tell me what they're saying doesn't impact you."

"Of course it does Ernie. I hate it, it's disgusting! But think about what growing up must have been like to them. Oh stop, just think. I'm not saying it's an excuse, and certainly not for the way their acting like this in public, but really, what are you expecting from them? Slytherins aren't going to wake up one day 'nice'."

The food disappeared from the tables, and the plates were instantly filled with delicious deserts. Despite being full from the feast, everyone managed seconds, and sometimes third helpings of the pastries and tarts. Once everyone was truly overstuffed the deserts also disappeared.

Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back students, and a warm welcome to the newcomers. I would first-off like to announce that Professor Snape will be returning to his former position of potions professor," there was a pause for a round of applause. A few scattered claps came from here and there, but they just bounced off the walls of the great hall.

"That brings me to introduce our new defense against the dark arts professor: Professor Goshawk," the applause for Professor Goshawk was loud and resonated throughout the hall. "Now here," Dumbledore continued, "I don't want to over stimulate you're brains tonight, so I will keep the announcements short. Hogsmeade is off limits to those under third year, and those without a signed form by their parents or guardian. The Forbidden Forrest is off limits to everyone. Mr. Filch would like it to be noted that the list of banned items has been expanded to include whining toe-rings. I believe the addition of the toe-rings brings the total number of banned items up to 492. The full list is posted on Mr. Filch's office door.

"Tomorrow morning schedules will be posted in the common room, except of course 6th and 7th years, who will receive them from their head of house, and 5th years whose will be stacked on the tables during breakfast. I believe that is all tonight. Follow your prefects and go to bed. You should be well rested for tomorrow!"

"Alright squirts, follow the prefect!" Ron shouted, earning a glare from Hermione. "Harry, you coming?" he asked when Harry made no move to follow the Gryffindors to the common room.

"No, McGonagall told the heads to stay back. Snape is showing us somewhere. I'll see you later. Hopefully not too late."

Eventually all students and staff filed out of the great hall, leaving Harry, Pansy and Snape together.

"Follow me," Snape's lifeless voice told them. "I'm about to show you your duty area," he turned around, obviously expecting the two Heads to follow. "This is where you will be able to organize meetings with the prefects, and talk scheduling and plans with each other."

Snape was leading Harry and Pansy down many twisting corridors. Pansy, trying to memorize the way from the Great Hall kept muttering, "left, right, right, middle-fork, right, left." Harry was starting to get quite annoyed by this, but before he said anything Pansy gave up. The rest of the walk was drenched in a cold silence. They ended up at a large tapestry picturing a goblin war, and the brutal death of one of the kings.

"Oh great, every time we need to meet we have to view a bloodbath," Pansy said, wrinkling her nose.

Snape choose to ignore this comment. "The password is motorbike," and he strode away.

They stood their momentarily, Harry examining the tapestry, Pansy inspecting her feet.

"Motorbike."

The tapestry rolled up, revealing a medium sized room, with couches and armchairs for meetings, and two beautifully carved chestnut desks for the heads to work at. Harry stepped in and examined the secretaries. In them were a multitude of quills and parchment. The left wall of the room was covered with basic informational books on magic and Hogwarts. The room was painted Kelly green and Lemon yellow and radiated a cheery feeling, reminding you a bit of the grass and sun.

"Ohhh!" Pansy squealed. "I'm so glad the mudblood decided to give up her position."

In response to the insult Harry whipped out his wand, but Pansy was too fast. She disarmed him with ease. Damn, Harry thought, her reflexes are nearly as good as Hermione's.

"Watch your mouth Parkinson," he growled.

"Only if you watch yours."

"I haven't said anything."

"Yes, but you will, or, would have."

"Parkinson..."

"Potter I'm serious. I understand how protective you are of your little muggleborn friend, and the," she paused trying to find a non-insulting, insult, "wizard trash flankie you have."

"You're going to have to dumb down you're insults way more than that to get me to agree."

Pansy twirled his wand in her hand. "You know this is the second time I've been in possession of your wand today. I don't think you're in the position to make any demands."

Harry glared at her. He felt very odd without his wand. A bit, unprotected. They stared cold heartedly at each other for a few seconds.

"Throw whatever insults at me Potter, I don't care but don't degrade my friends, and I pay you the same respect."

"You're the one that started it. You called Hermione, a- well, you know."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You are being such a child! Just take the deal!"

"Alright, alright! Fine, can I have my wand back?"

She looked at him hesitantly before tossing his wand back to him.

"And can we please not disarm each other anymore?" Harry asked.

"I'm the only one that's done any disarming Potter."

"Fine, can you please stop disarming me?"

"Only if you don't threaten to curse me!"

"Don't snub my friends!"

"I'm not!"

"You were!"

"Well, I'm not anymore. Gosh, that's what our conversation was just about. Did Lockhart's memory modification charm hit you a bit in second year?"

"No," Harry resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her. He didn't, but was contemplating the odd ways that the conversation had turned on him.

"Well," she said, snapping Harry out of his trance like state. "I'm going to go to bed. I suppose I'll have to see you tomorrow."

Pansy left the meeting room and headed down to the Slytherin common room. Harry was left standing alone in the middle of this 'duty room' before he decided it would be a good idea to go to the Gryffindor common room himself. He stepped out from behind the tapestry, which rolled itself back down, and climbed a flight of stairs to his left.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Only one more chapter to revise before I start cranking out new ones! I'll try to get the next one up before I leave for Disneyland (!) and I can work on Chapter 5 when I'm there (or not, as things usually turn out). Just a warning: there may be a jump in writing style, but I'll try to keep it consistent. So from June 7th (which is when I graduate from high school, congratulations to me :P) to June 14th (which is when I come back from Disneyland), expect no updates!  
That being said I do really want to finish this by the end of this summer, so I'll be writing the chapters fairly frequently. Thank you to everyone who's reading, I love you all.

* * *

**The End  
(of the chapter) **


End file.
